stuff_i_writefandomcom-20200216-history
Nameless
Nameless, better known as the I See You monster, is a fictional character. He plays a somewhat minor role in the Infinity War as a member of Devil Hulk's Resistance. He was created by Gilbert Martinez after he played Bryce Maciel's I See You. Fictional Character Biography Not much is known about Nameless. All that is known about him is that he has two forms, as well as his name. Even though he is referred to as male, Nameless shows no obvious indicators for being of either gender. '2014–2019' On July 13, 2014, after Tony Stark played the game I See You for the first time with his friend Dr. Bruce Banner, Nameless became a member of Devil Hulk's Resistance. He was placed under the command of the Shadow's Army of Darkness. That night, the Army of Darkness attempted to attack Banner and Stark while they were in Banner's room. Some of them began to tamper with Stark's consciousness and Banner's mind, causing him to collapse to the floor. This attack was thwarted, however, when the Primary members of the Guys began to protect Banner's house from the attack. They managed to fight off the attacking Army of Darkness. Once the attack was thwarted, control was restored to Stark and Banner. However, agents of the Army were left behind to spy on them. They took on the form of exceptionally black spiders (not necessarily black widow spiders). Banner and Stark managed to kill all of them over the course of four months. Strangely, Stark reported no black spiders crawling around inside his house. Nameless was present for the 2015 Convergence. After the Convergence, Nameless prepared to attack the newly formed Avengers alongside his fellow Resistance members. 'The Infinity War: 2019–2060' During the Infinity War, Nameless fights alongside the Resistance. At the end of the Last Battle of May 10, 2060, the All calls upon the reassembled Infinity Staff to imprison all of the Resistance members, including Nameless. This forced the dissolution of the Resistance and brought an end to the Infinity War. '2060–' After the Infinity War, Nameless spends an immeasurable expanse of time imprisoned by the Staff alongside his fellow Resistance members. 'In Alternative Timelines' ''Dystopia 2031 In ''Dystopia 2031, Nameless is one of the ruling Leaders of New Earth. Powers and Abilities *Mind control *Creation of illusions and hallucinations *Transfiguration **Two forms: Normal form and True form Appearances in Chronological Order *''Omniverse'' series — 2014 and Beyond **''Blood Moons'' sub-series — April 15, 2014–September 28, 2015 ***First Blood Moon — April 15, 2014 ***Second Blood Moon — October 8, 2014 ***Third Blood Moon — April 4, 2015 ***Fourth Blood Moon — September 28, 2015 **The 2015 Convergence — October 29, 2015–December 21, 2015 **''Infinity War'' sub-series — January 22, 2019–May 10, 2060 ***The Battle of New York City — January 22, 2019 ***The Battle in the Outer Regions of Space — March 29, 2029 ***Infiltrating the Resistance — February 28, 2032 ***The Last Battle — May 10, 2060 **Regular Life in 2020 — April 11–June 23, 2020 'Alternative Timelines' *''Dystopia 2031'' — September 29–November 29, 2031 Category:Characters Category:Members of Devil Hulk's Resistance Category:Infinity War belligerents Category:The Army of Darkness Category:Dystopia 2031 Category:Infinity War II belligerents Category:Infinity War II casualties Category:Members of the New Resistance